


A Hero's Smile

by AlphinaudLover69



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Is it major character death if the character dies in the canon?, Just know it talks about a character's death, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphinaudLover69/pseuds/AlphinaudLover69
Summary: Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light help each other grieve.(Based directly after doing The Vault)





	A Hero's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A FEW DISCLAIMERS:
> 
> my warrior of light is 17 years old in his story! not that anything nasty happens, but, you know, just thought id say that  
also, the friend i play with, his WoL is named health care. we all have to deal with it. so when you see Health Care, it's talking about his WoL, who is like an older brother figure to mine.

It was quiet in the Fortemp's Manor. You could feel the heavy and somber mood throughout the whole household. It had never been very loud in here before, but the atmosphere had always felt cheery and welcoming. Familiar, and comforting.  _ Especially _ when Haurchefant had been in, rare as it was for him to have time off from Camp Dragonhead. Now, this household will never feel the warmth of Haurchefant's smile again.

Sami'tan sat down on his temporary bed hard. The mattress, always so soft and comfy, concaved with his rather abrupt collapsed into it. It formed around him, but he could hardly think about how comforting this mattress usually feels. He felt heavy as he lifted his gaze up at the Fortemp's household crest up above his bed's mantle, picturing Haurchefant's shield once again. He was unable to stop the replaying of Haurchefant's last words in his head. 

_ A smile better suits a hero. _

How was he expected to smile right now? He wanted to, for Haurchefant. For Health Care too, knowing this had to be hitting him just as hard, if not harder. His chest started to feel unbearably hollow and empty, and his mind started filling with all sorts of doubts. He couldn't protect him, he was supposed to protect him, what Warrior of Light is he if he can't protect the most precious people? Haurchefant did nothing to deserve this. He had only ever strived for the betterment of people. Sami'tan closed his eyes and shook his head as he fought back tears again. His mama always let him know it's okay to cry, but he wants to stay strong this time for everyone around him. However, he was finding that increasingly harder as the weight of everything started to hit him. 

Lost in his own head, he didn't realize the door had opened and someone came in until he heard that someone clear his throat. He jumped a little, his ears flicking back and tail slightly puffing up before realizing it was Alphinaud. He let out a small breath of relief and then smiled up at Alphinaud, not knowing if his smile reached his eyes or not. If the concerned look on his face said anything, then he wasn't very successful in reassuring Alphinaud he wasn't about to cry. 

Alphinaud hesitated, looking torn, his eyes flitting between the door and back at Sami'tan, before ultimately making his decision and sitting down next to Sami'tan. The bed dipped with his added weight and Sami felt his body fall in closer to Alphinaud's. Sami'tan wasn't sure whether he welcomed his presence or not right now. In all ways, being around Alphinaud made him feel at his happiest. In other ways, he was at his most vulnerable, and he didn't want Alphinaud to feel like he had to cheer Sami up. Sami was the goddamn Warrior of Light. He lost more than this before, he'll be okay.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Alphinaud took a deep breath, seemingly preparing to speak. 

"My friend, are you alright?" Alphinaud's words sound stiff, and he looked like that wasn't exactly what he meant to say. He turned to look at Sami'tan again, his cheeks a slight pink, embarrassment clear on his features. His eyes still held the same concern from before though. Sami'tan just started blankly back at Alphinaud, not sure what to say.

Alphinaud blinked before quickly turning back to the front again, the light pink dusting his cheeks getting darker. He placed a finger against his temple, looking slightly pained. "Right, of course. I don't expect any of us to be quite 'alright' right now." 

Sami'tan felt his ears droop. He didn't mean to embarrass Alphy, he just didn't know how to respond. He also hadn't meant to worry anyone at all, but he always had been an easy to read book cover. "I'll be alright, and that's what matters." He said with more confidence than he felt at that moment.

Alphinaud looked back at Sami'tan, frowning, but with eyes focused on Sami. "But you aren't alright right now, are you?"

Sami'tan casted his gaze to the side, trying to hide his feelings by not allowing eye contact. He frowned and stayed silent, not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to lay all his emotions onto Alphinaud, knowing full well that he had to be hurting too.

He startled once again at the feeling of a hand touching his. He looked back at Alphinaud, who was staring at him earnestly. "It's okay, Warrior of Light," he said, smiling softly at Sami'tan after getting his attention again, "it's okay..." He trailed off, his gaze drifting down to where he squeezes Sami'tan's hand.

"It's alright to feel upset. We are not just blank slates to do everyone's bidding." Alphinaud started to speak more, while still holding onto Sami'tan's hand. 

Sami'tan shook his head. "You don't have to do this for me," he said, feeling bad that Alphinaud felt like he had to comfort him. Shouldn't  _ he _ be comforting his most cherished person? Or hell, shouldn't he be with Health Care, even? Instead, Alphinaud found him alone, ready to cry, not  _ helping _ anyone.

Alphinaud shook his head back at Sami'tan, still smiling softly. "I am not doing this as a burden, Sami'tan, I'm doing this because I want to. I know you were a close friend of Haurchefant's."

Although Alphinaud's words filled Sami'tan's chest with warmth, replacing his empty hollow feeling, he vehemently shook his head. "Health Care was  _ much _ closer with him. I don't- I should be- I..." Sami'tan trailed off, looking down at his lap where Alphinaud's hand still held his. He was frustrated that all it took to get him talking was a few sweet words from Alphinaud, even if it felt  _ good _ to talk.

Alphinaud sighed softly. "Let me rephrase that. We were  _ all _ close friends of Haurchefant." Alphinaud looked down at where their hands were joined as well. "I'll miss him dearly, as I expect you will too."

Sami'tan felt his eyes sting with oncoming tears again. "It's not fair," he whispered, with anger in his voice. His ears were folded backwards as he glared down at his hand. Out of anger, but to also stop his tears from falling.

"It's not," Alphinaud agreed, shifting his gaze up to the Fortemp's crest. "No it... it most certainly is not." He got quiet as he stared up at the crest.

Sami'tan wasn't sure what was going through Alphinaud's head now, as he seemed to be thinking. Probably about Haurchefant, and all the good things he did for all of them. He was never a bad host, always ready to do whatever was needed. Sami'tan very fondly remembered the time he begged them all to have a drink with him after everything had happened. He was probably attempting to cheer them all up. They ended up toasting together, to new friends and finding their old ones as well. It was one of the few times Sami'tan felt relative peace after the banquet. He also remembers Haurchefant confiding in him, trying to learn how to win over Health Care's heart, and eventually Health Care slowly but surely let his heart let another in.  _ Look at where that got him _ . Sami'tan felt a wave of anger roll through his chest. He couldn't believe the bastards would do this to him. Haurchefant was  _ such _ a good man.

Unbidden to him, a few tears started to fill his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He blinked, letting go of Alphinaud's hand to wipe his face, staring at his wet fingers with a look of almost confusion.

Unbeknownst to Sami'tan, Alphinaud had turned back after feeling the miqo'te let go of his hand to see Sami wiping away his tears. He made a pained gasp, before making a split second decision, and leaned his body up against Sami'tan's, his head pressing into Sami's shoulder.

Sami'tan jumped a little, before turning and looking down at Alphinaud. He felt a few more tears spill, before making a small mewling noise. "Please, it's okay." He can clearly hear the pain and sorrow in his own voice.

Alphinaud shook his head before taking his arms and squeezing them around Sami'tan's torso. He stuffed his face into the side of Sami'tan's shoulder. "I don't care if it's 'okay', we  _ both _ need this." His voice was weak and quaking.

Sami'tan's ears dropped, and he wrapped an arm around Alphinaud, tugging him closer into his chest. His tears started falling freely now, and he could softly hear and  _ feel _ Alphinaud begin to sob into his shoulder. Sami'tan failed to realize Alphinaud might have been doing this to comfort his own self as well. Either way, it was working. He leaned back, pulling Alphinaud closer to him, and just held him to his body as he cried silently.

Sami'tan started rubbing his hand where he held Alphinaud while they both cried. It hurt him so much to see Alphinaud like this. It probably hurt him as well to see Sami so distraught. Alphinaud hiccuped and Sami'tan felt his breath hitch. More tears started falling harder and faster, and he started to take deeper breaths, getting close to full on sobbing.

Sami'tan wrapped his arms fully around the elf, and pulled them both back so they could lay on his bed together while they cried. He pressed Alphinaud's head into his shirt, and then rubbed his own face into the top of Alphinaud's head. He nuzzled his soft white hair, starting to cry harder, unable to stop his throat from admitting soft mewling. 

He could feel Alphinaud's sobs start to quiet down, so he pushed the elezen's face into his chest harder. He turned them both so they'd be on their sides facing each other. He kept nuzzling Alphinaud's hair, trying to keep him from looking at Sami. Sami'tan felt like he was falling apart now, and just wanted to hold his Alphy without worrying him too much. He held on, gripping his fingers tighter into the back of Alphinaud's jacket, as his ears pinned backwards to his head. His ears  _ were _ always very telling when it came to emotions.

Alphinaud sniffed a couple times, and then tried to pull his head away from Sami'tan's chest. He struggled as Sami'tan kept holding his head there, before huffing and lifting a hand up blindly. Sami'tan's eyes tracked his hand as he fumbled around before he found his mark and grabbed Sami's ear, pinching it. Sami'tan flinched and reached up, rubbing his ear, before glaring at Alphinaud petulantly. Alphinaud rolled his eyes up at him before pulling back and reaching his hand up to Sami'tan's face. 

As Alphinaud wiped the tears off Sami'tan's face, Sami'tan decided to get a good look at his face. Alphinaud's eyes were red rimmed, and his cheeks were flushed red as well. There was a wetness shining on each cheek, highlighting his flush. Sami'tan normally loved seeing Alphinaud's cheeks go bright pink, but right now he felt horrible. He dropped his gaze as a few more tears fell from his eyes. He felt Alphinaud gently wipe them away with his thumb. He heard Alphy make a small cooing noise, so he shut his eyes, trying to will himself to stop crying.

"Sami... It's okay."

Sami'tan shook his head, opening his eyes and looking at Alphinaud's deep blue ones. They were so easy to get lost in usually, but right now they were filled with concern for him. Concern that Sami'tan felt like he didn't deserve right now. "I  _ have _ to be strong. For you, for Health, for Eorzea... You just-" He felt tears begin to spill again, "You just broke down! Your face is still wet, you don't have to do this." 

"Sami'tan, we’re so young. We are young, and it's okay to cave under the pressure together.  _ Especially _ together." Alphinaud finished his declaration by sitting up on Sami'tan and grabbing his shoulders, pulling him into an embrace.

Sami'tan's eyes widened as he felt Alphinaud's arms tighten around him. He stared at the bed sheets behind Alphinaud as he felt the warmth from the elf's body. His breath hitched, before he let out a choked sob. His arms reached up and clutched into the back of Alphinaud's jacket. The fabric of it was soft, you could tell it was made with high end material. Sami'tan distantly felt bad about it as he stuffed his face into Alphinaud's shoulder, his body shaking as he let out stuttered sobs. 

He full out sobbed for a few seconds, before he started involuntarily taking deep and quick breaths. His chest started to constrict, and he grit his teeth in fear and pain. He gripped harder into Alphinaud's jacket, so full of so many thoughts and things, that they just started to spill out. "I should- I should of saved him." Sami'tan wasn't even sure he sounded coherent. His words were choked with sobs and heavy breaths. He took a deep inhale before trying to speak again. "I was right there, I'm- I'm the  _ hero _ . I was  _ right there _ . He's gone." His breath hitched before he repeated, "He's gone,  _ he's gone _ , and it's my  _ fault _ ."

_ He's gone, he's gone, he's gone. _

Sami'tan lifted his face from Alphinaud's shoulder, still breathing rapidly and heavily while crying. He could distantly tell Alphinaud's hands were rubbing down his back, trying to soothe him. Sami'tan just kept hiccuping up pitiful sounding sobs and mewls, his heart starting to constrict less, but still racing. Haurchefant was gone.

Never again would Sami'tan hear his voice, or see his smile, or share his drinks. The world felt emptier, and there was naught he could do about it. He loosened his grip on Alphinaud's coat, and sniffed, his nose running with snot. He couldn't understand why he was breaking so hard. He'd already lost so much, family included, so why was this hurting him to his core? Grief works in many ways, he supposed. He released one hand from Alphinaud to wipe his face, and ended up just spreading the mess around. He sighed, placing his chin over Alphinaud's shoulder and slumping over him.

Alphinaud kept rubbing Sami'tan's back where he held him. He appreciated the kindness, it working very well to calm him down. He nuzzled his head closer into Alphinaud's, reaching his arms around him in a more embracing manner. He felt Alphinaud reach one hand up to rub at the back of Sami'tan's hair.

"Sami'tan, you know it was not your fault, nor anyone else's for that matter." Alphinaud started to speak to him. His voice was softer, concern laced within it. The conversation felt calm and close. Intimate.

"You're right, of course," Sami'tan muttered, sighing afterwards. "He did it of his own free will. To... save me." He finished off lamely, frowning. He didn't like imagining the fact that there's many people who would die for him. That's too many lives on his shoulders.

"For that, I thank him dearly," Alphinaud said, playing with Sami'tan's ear while he said it, "but I wish it hadn't come at the cost of his own life." 

Sami'tan sighed, and pulled back so he could see Alphinaud's face. Alphinaud stared back at him, and offered him a soft smile. Sami'tan smiled back, lowering his eyelids as he accepted the comfort Alphinaud wanted to give. He could tell how sad Alphinaud was by looking at him, but he could see that it was now a state of acceptance. He mused to himself that he probably looked the same. Holding your loved ones while you cry is probably good medicine, after all.

He reached up to play with Alphinaud's soft white hair. He always loved to touch it whenever he got the chance. Alphinaud closed his eyes and leaned into Sami'tan's touch. It was a quiet and content moment. Sami'tan felt his body relaxed, finally, and suddenly realized how exhausted he was. He blinked slowly a few times, his eyes drooping with his sudden exhaustion. His hand fell slowly off of Alphinaud's hair, running it down his neck before it landed back in his own lap.

Alphinaud looked at him curiously, before smiling softly again. "You seem tired." He murmured, his voice staying quiet, as if being any louder would disturb the peace. Sami'tan nodded slowly at him, and then looked down at his armor. He frowned, before standing up off the bed.

"Hold on," he mumbled, almost to himself, before unclasping his armor and letting it fall to the floor. It landed in a heap, sounding like a bunch of metal coins dropped at once mixed with fabric. He then went over to his temporary dresser and grabbed a sleeping shirt to sleep in, it being too cold in Ishgard to forgo a shirt. 

Alphinaud watched his as he got ready for bed, seemingly in a slight trace, with the lightest of pinks brushing his cheeks. Sami'tan didn't notice Alphinaud's appreciation of him, he was just sleepy. He crawled back into bed, lifting up his sheets to get under the covers before pausing. He looked back at Alphinaud, mustering up the courage to ask.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He very quietly murmured, looking down at the sheets.

Alphinaud paused, before letting out a breath and saying, "Yes."

They were quiet as Alphinaud took off his jacket, folding it and placing it on the nearby end table. What they had was very new, with no name put to it yet. Maybe it was too early to sleep in the same bed, he didn't know. What he did know was that, right now, he wanted to be close to him. Alphinaud got under the covers, both of them laying there awkwardly before Sami'tan grabbed Alphinaud's body and pulled him close. He stuffed his nose into Alphinaud's hair, closing his eyes. He felt Alphinaud wrap his arms around him as well, settling in close.

As Sami'tan let his mind drift off, he thought that maybe, with help from friends around him, they'd all be able to move past this, and remember Haurchefant as a hero forever on.


End file.
